Hora de aventura-La ultima gran aventura
by negruu120
Summary: Algo extraño a aparecido en el Dulce Reino,algo monstruoso y misterioso capaz de destruir todo lo que una vez pude amar,nada lo puede parar,ni Bonnibel,ni yo,ni nadie. Solo hay una manera de parar esto y es descubriendo que soy en realidad,un simple humano?...o algo mas?


Me faltaba el aire...todo se ponía cada vez mas oscuro en cuanto descendía por el agua hasta mi muerte,¿como he llegado hasta aquí? me preguntaba en mi mente.

Entonces la recordé,a ella,a mis amigos los cuales considero mi verdadera familia...todo lo que había crecido,mis primeras aventuras...mi primer beso...todo por lo que valía la pena luchar un poco mas.

Con mi ultimo aliento nadé hasta la superficie de la fosa sin fondo en donde había caído. Fuera suya busque desesperadamente donde sostenerme ya que no tenia tantas fuerzas pero con suerte hubo una pequeña estalagmita por la que pude sostener y finalmente salir.

Mis ropas estaban gastadas,mi armadura estaba hecha pedazos y regada por todo el campo de batalla que consistía en una cueva que parecía infinita. Miré hacia mi costado y ahí se encontraba,la espada que tanto me costo conseguir,la tome fuertemente del mango,tan fuerte que hasta me lastimaban las manos.

Ya no tenia tanta fuerza como para levantarla sin que se me cayera a los pocos segundos asi que tuve que caminar lentamente hacia el,el que lo comenzó todo,el que tomo mi identidad y la mancho a su antojo,no parecía importarle mi presencia,es mas,le divertía.

A mi lado se encontraban mis amigos,muertos,todos y cada uno de ellos,Marceline,Bubblegum,Phoebe, Jake,Robin,y otros que no quiero ni ver. Verlos asi me daba coraje,me daban fuerzas,lograban hacer que mis ganas de vivir aumentaran nada mas para matar a ese maldito hijo de puta.

Por un instante recobré mis,poderes,corrí a todo lo que pude hacia el que ya me había dado la espalda,salté sobre el cadáver de el gigante que maté quedando a la altura de su negro rostro levantando mi espada para clavársela en la frente con el impulso de mi caída...pero...una plaga de color negro fue expulsada de su cuerpo haciéndome retroceder y caer en el suelo con brusquedad.

Tenia cortadas por todos lados,mis piernas estaban rotas por retener el impacto de la caída,no podía hacer nada pero no quería rendirme. Me puse boca abajo y con la poca fuerza que tenia en mis brazos me arrastre hacia el para intentar clavarle mi espada pero denuevo aquella plaga vino hacia mi haciéndome volar hasta quedar alado de Phoebe la cual parecía aun estar consiente.

-**_Perdón_**-me disculpe por todo,por no protegerla como debí,por todo

-_**Te amo**_-tomó mi mano y me dio un ultimo beso para que después su flama se tornara de color azul-_**Feliz aniversario**_-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que sus párpados se cerraran,dejando nada mas una sonrisa en su pálido rostro

Quería gritar,quería llorar,quería hacer miles de cosas antes de morir pero no podía,debía almenos conservar algo de dignidad,se los debía a todos.

-**_Listo para morir?_**-se me apareció la muerte alado mía

-**_Creí que te había matado-_**le respondí,sonriéndole como la amiga que era

**_-Soy la muerte,no tendría sentido_**

**_-Lo se_**

**_-Finn_**-soltó un suspiro depresivo_**-Te prometí que te ayudaría desde el día en que salvaste mi reino pero ahora no puedo hacer nada,¿tienes alguna ultima voluntad?**_

_**-¿Como he terminado aquí?**_

_**-Veras Finn**_-dijo calmadamente,sentándose a mi lado-**_Todo fue hace tres años_**

_~Hace tres años~_

Que sueño tengo,no puedo creer que me quede hasta las tres de la mañana en casa de Marceline y ahora que lo pienso pude haber salido violado de ahí ya que sus fiestas siempre son salvajes. Ojala me hubiese quedado un poco mas,hace tiempo que no veía a Marcy.

La luz del sol entro por la ventana de mi habitación,dándome de lleno a mis párpados provocandome malestar,en un acto de ira lanzé a ciegas mi almohada hacia donde creí que estaba la ventana y por el crujido supongo que si le había atinado. La luz no entro mas,lo mas seguro es que haya tenido suerte y la almohada se haya quedado en la ventana,evitando la entrada de la luz.

Tic tac tic tac,era lo único que escuchaba en mi habitación,pareciera que el tiempo se hacia infinito.

De repente siento como algo blando se pone en mi rostro y me empieza a golpear débilmente con lo que parecía ser una cola en mi frente. Abro mis ojos para ver quien es y matarlo por molestarme,bueno tal vez seria demasiado cruel solo por haberme levantado pero el punto es que no lo debió hacer.

Era Shelby,el gusano que vive en la viola de Jake,o Shelby nada mas como el prefiere que lo llamen

-**_Que sucede amiguito?_**-le pregunte,anesteciado por la falta de descanso

-_**Bubblegum llamo en la mañana,quiere verte en el castillo de inmediato**_-respondió mi invertebrado amigo,arrastrándose hacia mi costado para no incomodarme más

-**Ahh esta bien-**me queje por la noticia y me levante pesadamente de mi cama

Queriendo o no debía de ir al dulce reino. Como su campeón,estaba obligado a seguir toda voluntad del que este al mando(en este caso la princesa)sin tener el derecho de oponerme ya que si lo hago el castigo es la ejecución publica en caramelo hirviente. De cualquier modo no creo que la dulce princesa me hiciera eso,somos amigos desde hace años aun teniendo esa relación laboral/personal tan complicada,pero bueno,ella es alguien muy importante para mi asi que no me cuesta tanto el hecho de serle servicial,aunque pudo haber elegido otro día,no hoy que tengo una resaca de mil muertos.

Me quité la camisa y el pantalón,quedando nada mas en mis prendas interiores para luego abrir el ropero y sacar otras ropas que no olieran a cigarrillos o vómito de demonio(que casualmente es acido)que consistían en una camisa azul rey de manga larga junto a unos jeans azules en un tono mas bajo y unos tennis negros(ya que si me pusiera algo mas azul me confundiría con el agua). Ya era muy tarde asi que tuve que apurarme

Baje por las viejas escaleras de mi casa del árbol,rechinantes y emanadoras de polvo como siempre. En la cocina,tome una manzana algo arrugada del frutero para comer después y por ultimo salir por la puerta sin olvidarme de despedirme de BMO y Neptor.

El camino hacia el dulce reino era largo,demasiado largo,que bueno que tenia un haz bajo la manga.

-**_Viernes!_**-grite al aire a todo pulmón

De repente,llegó aquella majestuosa águila en respuesta a mi llamado postrandose delicadamente en el suelo y bajando su cola para que pudiera montarme en ella e irnos volando de ahí.

Desde hace unos meses Bubblegum me dio a Viernes,bueno,en realidad no me la dio,yo siempre he amado a esta ave y creo que la princesa lo noto asi que me la "regalo" aunque esta se manda sola.

Entre el vuelo,deje mi cuerpo caer en su regazo,dejando mi cara reposar entre sus suaves plumas marrón y el canto de el viento pasando por mis orejas me provocaba somnolencia. No importaría que me durmiera ahí mismo,no seria la primera vez que duermo sobre ella ya que a veces cuando termino una aventura y me recuesto alado de mi árbol para reflexionar Viernes llega y se acurruca conmigo. Fue una lastima que no pudiera dormir tanto ya que el ave es muy rápida y no tardamos casi nada en llegar.

Al llegar Viernes bajo su lomo denuevo,dejándome bajar,ya en el suelo acaricie su pico para que después se fuera volando a quien sabe donde. Me gustaría saber a donde se va cada vez que la dejo libre,un día lo sabré.

Al frente mío,el dulce reino,un reino maravilloso(cuando quiere)lleno de gente muy dulce,literalmente muy dulce ya que están hechos de dulce...si,también me sorprendí al escucharlo.

Atravesé sin ningún problema a los bananaguardias,no es que sean tan estúpidos de justo cuando intentaron hacerse los matones se resbalaran y cayeran de cara...como creen.

**_-Dulce princesa estas aquí?!_**-grite,se repitió muchas veces gracias al eco del lugar;nadie respondió-_**Donde estará?**_

Busque por todos lados,desde la cocina hasta el laboratorio pero no estaba en ningún lado,hasta le pregunte a mentita si tenia alguna idea para parecía que estaba desaparecida. Me di por vencido asi que preferí ir al gran árbol que estaba en el quinto piso del castillo para pensar un poco.

Que conveniente,la princesa estaba ahí. Se veía rara,inmóvil,como una estatua que solo veía hacia el horizonte,lo único que se movía era su empalagoso pero hermoso cabello rosado al compás del ventarrón que había ahí arriba.

**_-Dulce princesa?_**-le llamé,preocupado. No parecía viva-Me mando a llamar...**_¿se encuentra bien?_**

-**_Era verdad_**-dijo la princesa,en un susurro angustiado

_**-Que cosa?**_-digo

**_-¿Lo puedes creer Finn?-_**me pregunto la princesa ignorando lo que le había dicho-**_Yo,alguien tan apegada a la ciencia a esperado tanto tiempo rogándole a Glob que esto no pasara,¿increíble no?_**-dijo,sin dejar de ver al frente

-_**¿Que sucede?-**_le pregunte,intentando ocultar mi miedo ante sus palabras

-_**Ven**_

Tengo que admitirlo,me asustaba la manera en la que la dulce princesa me hablaba,nunca en la vida la había escuchado hablar asi pero fuera lo que fuera la razón debía de ser muy grave asi que me puse a su lado.

-_**Wow**_-fue lo único que pude decir al ver esa monstruosidad

A lo lejos,muy a lo lejos había una gran mancha negra,aunque era mucha la distancia aquella cosa(que se movía)era gigantesca,emanaba miedo,angustia,y parecía que pudiera tragarse hasta mi propia alma.

-**Es el fin Finn**-dijo la dulce princesa negativamente,entrelazando sus dedos contra los míos;no me importó,de hecho le correspondí ya que sabía que estaba asustada,yo también lo estaba

-**_Realmente lo es?_**-le pregunte,viéndola a los ojos

-_**Si**_-respondió-**_Pero hoy no,¡AHORA!_**

Dicho esto una cantidad ridícula de bananaguardias salieron del castillo,pero estos no eran amarillos como los otros,es mas,ni siquiera parecían bananaguardias,eran extraños,fornidos y de espalda amplia,con una armadura que se veía que era pesada hecha de alguna aleación de metales y dulces y armados con arcos o espadas con escudos gigantescos. Estaban cargando una especie de pilar de cristal,tres para ser mas específicos,era sorprendente lo fácil que cargaban aquellos pilares ya que además de cargarlos los levantaron y clavaron en el suelo haciendo un triangulo alrededor de esa cosa,al parecer la armadura era para que no fueran tragados por esa cosa.

Después de una rápida instalación de esa cosa todos los soldados se fueron,dejando nada mas a tres de color blanco,uno en cada esquina. De repente vi como de su espalda levantaron un gran mazo de metal,utilizándolo para golpear al mismo tiempo cada uno de los cristales hexagonales múltiples veces haciendo que ellos vibraran,cargándose cada vez mas en una energía extraña de color blanco. Finalmente,en un golpe devastador,los cristales vibraron para no parar sacando de ellos un rayo que se conecto con el de sus iguales formando un triangulo que atrapó a esa cosa.

**_-Funcionó-_**dijo la princesa,soltando un suspiro que la relajó por completo

_**-¿Que fue eso?-**_le pregunté,no sabia si sentirme sorprendido o aun mas asustado

-**_Esos sujetos,esos son los soldados de regaliz negro_**-dijo Bubblegum

-**_¿Como es que nunca he sabido nada de ellos_**?-dije

**_-Por que se la pasan entrenando todo el día,son una raza extraña en el dulce reino,duros,tenaces,son reclutados desde su nacimiento_**

**_-¿Y ellos no pueden elegir?-_**le pregunté,era su trabajo pero me parecía un poco injusticia

**_-Eso los hace diferentes,tienen un sentido del deber tan grande que no he sabido de ninguno que se haya negado_**

**_-Increíble_**

**_-Lo se,igual lo pienso_**

**_-¿Y que son esos cristales extraños que pusieron?_**

**_-Si te fijas bien Finn esa cosa esta viva,son como una especie de insectos que absorben todo a su paso,esos cristales vibran a una frecuencia tan alta que los calma_**

**_-¿Desde cuando supiste esto?_**

**_-Desde hace mucho,ven,acompáñame-_**dijo mientras se alejaba del bancon,haciendome un ademan con su mano para que supiera que la siguiera

La princesa me guió hasta el interior del sauce,ahí golpeo el suelo cinco veces con la punta de su pie a una velocidad muy lenta haciendo que unas escaleras en espiral salieran del centro del lugar.

Subimos por ahí,parecía infinito,era tanta la altura que hasta me costaba respirar,sea a donde sea que me llevaba la princesa espero que haya valido el esfuerzo.

Después de unos infinitos minutos llegamos,eran una biblioteca gigantesca como la que había visitado con Jake cuando tenia trece,y yo que odio leer.

**_-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_**-le pregunté,sintiéndome enano por la infinidad de libros

**_-Quería que vieras esto-_**respondió y puso un gran libro en mis narices

-_**¿El libro de las leyendas de OOO tomo uno?,¿no era un libro para los cazadores de tesoros y reyes supersticiosos?**_-le pregunte extrañado ante su acto

-_**Calla y escucha**_-abrió el gran libro,soltando una estela de polvo con el-_**Hace mucho mucho tiempo no existía nada,ni luz ni oscuridad,solo un vacío infinito recubría todo lo que llamamos vida. Un día,del vacío,nació un hombre que de su piel misma emanaba lo que ahora llamamos luz,ese,fue el primer resplandor**_

-_**De luuuuuujo**_-dije animado,me comenzaba a gustar el cuento

-_**Como decía**_-agrego la princesa,tosiendo para aclarar su garganta-**_Aquel hombre era justo y puro y todo lo que tocaba igual,pero..._**

_**-Oh no,aquí viene lo malo verdad?**_-interrumpí preocupado por su desarrollo

-_**Si**_-respondió secamente;creo que se molesto conmigo-**_Un día,entre el festejo del hombre brillante por su creación apareció un hombre,idéntico a el,pero en el no emanaba esa luz,no emanaba nada,parecía un cadáver flotante por si apariencia moribunda. ¿Quien eres?,pregunto el hombre de apariencia negra,no lo se,respondió aquel. El par de hombres comenzaron a verse minuciosamente para asegurarse de que efectivamente eran iguales,tanto que hasta sus movimientos parecían coreografías perfectamente coordinadas_**

-_**Si si,ya pasa a la acción por favor-**_dije con fastidio ante la infinita lectura

-_**Si no lo leo todo como lo vas a entender Finn?**_-me regaño la princesa con la ceja levantada_**-Ahora,el hombre el cual se denomino "Sombra" le fastidiaba la creación de Resplandor,la luz. Arto de aquellos rayos que lo lastimaban rompió la confianza de su igual y la tomo,engullendola de un solo bocado. Resplandor no tardo en darse cuenta de las fechorías de su hermano asi que cuando lo atrapo lo desterró al vacío en donde el se fortaleció. Mientras tanto,Resplandor jamás pudo volver a crear aquella luz que Sombra se trago,lo único que nos pudo dejar fue su ancestro mas débil,la chispa**_

**_-Ósea que según esto esta no es una luz "a todo su potencial"?_**-le pregunté sorprendido,apuntando hacia una vela que estaba alado del libro

-**_Supuestamente_**-respondió no muy convencida a lo que decía el libro-_**Esto ya es lo ultimo. Resplandor estaba deprimido al saber que su luz nunca volvería a ser la misma por lo que su brillo se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que se volvió vulnerable. Entonces,Sombra llego de la nada,como cuando nació,saliendo del vacío con un cuerpo distinto,un cuerpo que parecía hecho por millones mas que podía moldear a su antojo. Con ese nuevo poder fue capaz de derrotar a Resplandor y por consiguiente se lo comió también**_

-**_¡¿Y ya?!_**-grité con sorpresa al escuchar eso,no podía terminar asi

-**_Aun no he acabado Finn_**-respondió la dulce princesa,soltando un gruñido enfadado-**_Todo parecía perdido,Sombra finalmente había matado al creador de la primera luz,solamente le faltaba eliminar una minúscula cosa,la chispa. Sombra se acerco a ella y con un soplido intento apagarla,lo intento una infinidad de veces pero ninguna parecia inmutar a la chispa,es mas,la llama crecía cada vez que Sombra la soplaba,asi fue hasta que lo igualo en tamaño. Sombra estaba asustado,la luz no moría,no sabia que mas hacer pero ahí no acabaron sus problemas ya que la chispa entro a su cuerpo,al principio no sintió nada pero por ultimo todo su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse por el calor de la chispa haciendo que cada vez mas Resplandor saliera a la luz. Después de unos agonizantes segundos lo logró,pero con una única condición,Resplandor jamás debía de separarse de Sombra ya que si lo hace el vendrá a este mundo a comerse toda la luz que existe,el fin_**-dijo y cerró el libro

_**-Entonces esa cosa es Sombra**_

-_**La verdad no lo se,es lo unico que se me ocurrio que pudiera ser,pase tantos anios intentando descubir que era esa anomalia pero jamas lo descubri,es por eso que me guie de este libro-**_dijo la princesa con una actitud que mostraba que estaba desepcionada de si misma-**_Cuando era una niña mi mama me leyó esto un millón de veces,inclusive cuando era una adolescente me encantaba leerlo,pensaba que era imposible que algo asi sucediera pero ahora...buff,estoy exhausta_**-dijo y se dejó caer en una silla

-_**Entiendo que lo este princesa,yo igual lo estaría en su lugar**_-digo para consolarla,funcionó-_**Ahora,¿para qué me mando a llamar?**_

_**-Finn eres uno de mis mejores amigos,mi héroe y campeón del dulce reino,te mande a llamar porque quería que supieras lo que en verdad pasaba y decirte...-**_exclamó la cabellos de chicle,tomando aire a lo ultimo,como si le costara decirlo-Que vivas tu vida,te libero del cargo de campeon del Dulce reino

-**_Pero_**_** princesa!**-_exclame con asombro,no podia estar de acuerdo con una orden como esa_-**Y**_**_-yo_****_ no puedo hacer eso,yo soy el unico que a podido proteger al reino y..._**

-_**!ES UNA ORDEN!-**_grito la princesa haciendome callar-_**Por favor obedece-**_dijo destrozada,dejandose caer en el suelo,ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas

Estaba sin palabras,Bubblegum era una chica muy persistente,conmigo y con todos y eso es lo que me gusta de ella pero...verla ahora así,demacrada por la noticia y exhausta por seguramente las horas sin descanso en búsqueda de la solución. Era la primera vez que la veía rendirse,y si ella se rinde yo no se que hacer.

Era mas que obvio que no se encontraba bien,pude percibir como lloraba gracias a que una lagrima se colo por su mejilla. Aunque no quisiera debia de obedecer,debia si no queria verla mas asi

_**-Lo haré,se lo prometo**_-le dije,acercandome a su cuerpo para consolarla con un abrazo

-_**¿Promesa real?-**_me preguntó,divertida,como si el abrazo la hubiese vuelto otra persona;yo la abrase mas fuerte al escucharla hablar con ánimos

_**-Promesa real...**_

_~Unos minutos mas tarde~_

Me quede un rato consolando a Bonnibel hasta que se sintiera algo mejor. Le pedi que se fuera a descanzar a lo cual ella se fue a su habitacion,no sin antes abrazarla una vez mas.

-_**Con que viva mi vida eh?**_-exclamé recordando lo que me había dicho la princesa-**_Podría ir a visitar a Phoebe_**

Tengo que ser sincero,si,me siento algo asustado y confundido por el tema de que esa cosa puede tragarnos a todos en segundos pero no puedo evitar sentirme relajado,¿el por qué?no estoy muy seguro,supongo que asi soy yo.

Quería ver a Phoebe porque...no lo se es mi novia y siempre tengo ganas de verla asi que como tengo el día libre pues lo aprovecharé.

El camino hasta su casa no es tan largo,esta técnicamente en los territorios del dulce reino(aunque la dulce princesa no lo toma en cuenta)ya que vive atravesando el bosque hasta llegar al acantilado por el cual siempre me beso con ella viendo como cae el atardecer.

Al menos esta vez la distancia no era muy larga,es mas,en el trayecto me desvíe un poco y me fui a saludar a tronquitos y al señor tocino(solo yo lo apodo asi),esos dos irradian ternura cada vez que los ves abrazándose o diciendo cualquier cursilería,pero que se le puede hacer,son dos ancianos enamorados.

Después de atiborrarme de pays de manzana y besos de tronquitos llegue a la casa de ,no sin antes ponerme la barrera de fuego,que bueno que me la aprendí de tanto verla.

-_**!¿Princesa,estas en casa?!**_-llame a la puerta de su linda casa

Desde hace unas semanas,la princesa flama y yo,mejor dicho yo,decidimos que su casa era algo...fea...así que la apagué y la construí con la ayuda de Jake desde cero,ahora lucia como una casa normal,incendiada pero normal

-**_¡Ya voy!_**-grito desde dentro de la casa;pude escuchar como bajaba las escaleras-**_Hola Finn que pasa?,¿hay problemas?-_**dijo decidida ante la acción,poniéndose en pose de pelea y viendo hacia todos lados en busca de peligro

-**_Nooo,¿por que crees eso?_**-le pregunte extrañado ante su reacción

**_-Es que como siempre me visitas los fines de semana o después de tu "trabajo" se me hizo extraño_**-respondió Phoebe,regresando a su postura normal

-**_No es cierto_**-digo en mi defensa;Phoebe se cruza de brazos al escuchar eso,diciéndome con la mirada que dijera la verdad-_**Esta bien esta bien,pero solo un poco**_-volvió a lanzarme la misma mirada

-_**Finn**_-dijo mi nombre en regaño

-_**Vale vale tienes razón,¿me perdonarías?**_-le pregunte fingiendo tristeza,siempre caía con eso

-**_Aah,sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa carita de bebe que tienes_**-dijo Phoebe tiernamente y me apretó las mejillas como bebé

Aprovechando las distancias que habían entre nosotros,ágilmente,moví mi rostro hacia al frente para tener un simple choque de labios con ella.

Al principio la princesa se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de afecto pero no tardo mucho para ponerse a reír,claro,sin separarse.

Me gustaba la sensación pero necesitaba más,asi que tome la iniciativa y comenzé a besarla suavemente pero luego esto se fue haciendo mas y mas ardiente(no porque mi novia este hecha de fuego).Disimuladamente lleve mis manos hasta sus formadas caderas,obviamente no me quise parar ahí,por lo cual moví mis manos un poco mas hacia abajo,acariciando su suave con fuerza su firme trasero,provocando que la princesa en el transcurso de ese íntimo beso Francés(creo que asi lo llamaban antes de la guerra)soltara unos tiernos gemidos.

-_**No Finn ya basta**_-exclamó Phoebe separándose del beso;y yo que comenzaba a divertirme-P**_erdón amor pero ya sabes las reglas,no podemos excedernos si no queremos que vuelva a quemar el núcleo de la tierra_**-dijo amargamente,soltando un suspiro derrotado

-**_Tienes razón princesa,perdón_**-dije,triste de igual manera

Mi relación con la princesa flama a prosperado mucho en estos dos años,al principio fue difícil ya que ella y yo pensábamos que no podríamos tener algo de intimidad ya que ella literalmente explota si ocurre,por lo que nuestra relación andaba muy ,con el tiempo,la princesa aprendió a controlar su fuego de mejor manera con distintos métodos,entrenando,meditando entre otras cosas que la han hecho mas poderosa de lo que ya era,y claro,también le ayudo a controlarse por lo cual podemos besarnos tranquilamente pero no podemos llegar al nivel quince como dice Jake. Y créanme cuando les digo que yo me estoy muriendo de ganas,y por la manera en que me mira a veces supongo que ella también.

-**_No pongas esa cara Finn vamos,podremos superarlo,¿no es asi futuro príncipe?_**-me dijo la princesa de manera coqueta para animarme;funciono de maravilla

-_**Tienes razón**_-dije con los ánimos repuestos-_**Bueno,tengo cosas que hacer aún cielo**_

-_**¿En serio te vas tan pronto?**_-me preguntó mi pareja,triste al ver que me iba

**_-Si,quiero visitar a Marcy y a ver a Jake y a mis sobrinos-_**dije apenado ya que sabia que a mi pareja no le agradaba tanto Marcy

-**_Esta bien_**-dijo pesadamente

-**_No pasa nada Phoebe,te vendré a ver en la noche-_**dije y la bese rápidamente en sus labios para luego echarme a correr a casa de Jake

**_-¡Te amo!_**-me gritó la princesa desde lo lejos

_**-¡Yo igual!**_-respondí entre mi carrera

_~Díez minutos mas tarde~_

**_-Ah ah ah,aynovuelvoahaceresoenmivida-_**dije prácticamente de un solo tirón

Solo a mi se me ocurre correr a toda velocidad aun sabiendo que la casa de Jake estaba muy lejos de la de casa lucia bien,era como una granja por fuera pero por dentro era totalmente diferente,mucho mas acogedor que un establo.

Toque a la puerta y no tardo mucho para que un perro de color amarillo me abriera la puerta.

Era Jake,mi hermano perro

**_-Finn,que gusto verte-_**dijo mi hermano sorprendiéndose ante mi presencia,dándome un afectuoso abrazo como saludo

**_-Igualmente gordito_**-respondí,sin soltarme de su agarre

_**-¿Y que te trae por aquí Finn?**_-pregunto Jake,apoyándose en el marco de su puerta

-_**Necesitamos hablar**_-dije con seriedad;el se puso igual

-**_¡Finn!_**-grito una chica desde dentro de la casa al verme

Era arcoiris,la esposa de mi hermano

-**_Arcoiris,que alegría verte_**-dije alegre al momento de abrase también

**_-Igualmente Finn_**-dijo ella,con las mejillas sonrojadas en respuesta al abrazo

_**-Vaya,Jake si que te esta enseñando español,creí que se aburriría y se quedaría jugando Gumpys Castle haha**_

_**-Le faltan unas cuantas lecciones-**_agregó Jake intentando no golpearme por burlarme de el

-**_¿Quieres pasar?_**-me preguntó arcoiris dulcemente

-**_Me encantaría_**-respondí,desenvainando una sonrisa sincera

Entre a la pequeña casa junto a arcoiris y Jake,mi hermano lucia algo distraído asi que le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que volviera al mundo real.

-_**Auch**_-chillo por el dolor,sobándose la cabeza-¿**_Y eso por que?_**

**_-Lucías distante,¿pasa algo?_**-digo,preocupándome por la condición de mi hermano

**_-No es nada,me preocupan mis hijos es todo_**

Hace un par de medes paso algo inesperado,aquella bruja del prado de rosquillas la cual le quito sus poderes a Jake apareció de la nada,con todos sus hijos,que ya eran adultos,secuestrados,de alguna manera aquella bruja era mucho mas poderosa de lo que recordábamos pero no fue tan complicado vencerla. El problema fue que al matarla explotó,liberando un humo extraño que inhalaron los hijos de Jake provocando que rejuvenecieran. Lo alarmante es que al nacer no les tomo mas de una semana para volverse adultos,ya han pasado cuatro meses y aun lucen como recién nacidos. Es por eso que Jake ya no vive con migo.

**_-Tienes que tomarlo con calma Jake,la dulce princesa dijo que estarían bien-_**dije,poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro para que supiera que lo apoyaba

-**_Lo_ _intentaré_**-dijo Jake,soltando un pesado suspiro

**_-Chicos iré al mercado para comprar los víveres,¿quieren algo?_**-dijo arcoiris la cual cargaba una bolsa en su brazo

-**_No gracias_**-dijimos ambos al unísono

Jake y yo esperamos a que arcoirirs saliera. Ya fuera nos miramos a los ojos,muy seriamente

-**_Jake algo esta pasando,algo grande_**-digo

**_-¿De que se trata?_**-me preguntó Jake

Dicho eso me dedique a explicarle todo lo que vi,acerca de los soldados de regaliz negro,la cosa que podría matarnos,la historia que me contó Bubblegum y que seguramente no tendríamos mucho tiempo hasta que esas cosas despertaran. El solo abría mas la boca con cada oración mía.

_**-¿Y que podemos hacer?-**_me pregunto Jake,intentando no alarmarse demasiado

**_-No lo se_**-respondí secamente

_**-¿Por qué me lo dices entonces?**_

_**-Porqué si no descubrimos la manera de pararlo...no quiero que te tome por sorpresa**_

_**-¿Tan grave es?**_

_**-La verdad no lo se,y dudo que pueda averiguarlo**_-dije con la misma semblante y me levante de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado**_-Bueno hermano,tengo que irme_**

**_-Esta bien Finn,cuídate mucho_**-dijo Jake,entrelazando sus brazos en mi espalda para darme un abrazo;le correspondí

-**_Adiós Jake_**-le dije,abriendo la salida de su casa

-_**Sigue en pie lo de ir a pescar el domingo?**_-me preguntó desde lo lejos

_**-Claro,te llamaré de cualquier modo**_-dije y salí

Jake era de las pocas personas a las que tenia permitido decirles sobre la amenaza que estaba aproximándose,no me gustaría decírselo a nadie mas ya que lo mas seguro es que entraría en pánico y le diría al resto de OOO y aunque ya lo sabe bastante gente,almenos piensan que es un simple experimento de Bubblegum. No me gustaría imaginar que pensaría Phoebe,ella ama este mundo,quizá mas que su vida,y aunque lo destruya con tan solo su respiración siempre esta al pendiente de cosas como los animales que viven en el bosque,al menos hace una excepción conmigo cuando salgo a casar. Phoebe tiene una mente frágil,demasiado frágil,vivir tantos años encerrada la volvieron muy sensible hacia la posibilidad de la muerte y el aprisionamiento,no me gustaría que le sucediera.

Entre que le di tantas vueltas al asunto no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la cueva de Marcy.

Con una copia de su llave entre a su casa,olía a alcohol,todo estaba desordenado y hasta había un tipo tirado en el suelo. Si,exactamente como la recuerdo.

No veía a Marcy por ningún lado,ni en la cocina ni en la sala,ni siquiera en su sótano,asi que solo quedaba revisar arriba,en su habitación en donde lo mas seguro es que estará durmiendo.

Ahí estaba,boca abajo,destapada y con el culo desnudo apuntando al aire,lo mas seguro es que termino durmiéndose después de hacerlo con alguien en la fiesta. Ya no se me hacia extraño verla desnuda,tengo dieciséis y he vivido tantas cosas con ella que créanme cuando les digo que a aparecido desnuda en mi habitación mas de una vez cuando hacemos alguna fiesta. Nunca hemos tenido relaciones,ni siquiera un beso discreto,nada,que bueno que la princesa flama jamás se a enterado ya que lo mas probable es que me queme vivo,y no,no estoy dramatizando.

Con algo de vergüenza puse mis manos sobre su trasero y lo baje hasta la cama. Después me di la vuelta y de sus cajones saque unas pantis de color negro y se las puse con mucho cuidado de que no se despertara y pensara algo malo de mi.

-_**Uh,quien anda ahí?**_-exclamo Marceline somnolienta;mierda,espero que no malpiense nada-**_¿Finn eres tu?_**-dijo,entrecerrando sus ojos en un intento de ver mejor

-**_Si_ _Marcy_**-respondí

_**-Ven aquí-**_dijo,sonriendo ampliamente y con los brazos extendidos;al parecer quería un abrazo

Quería mucho a Marcy,a sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria,recuerdo perfectamente esa noche,Jake asustandome con los vampiros y puff apareció de la nada la segunda chica mas maravillosa que he tenido la dicha de conocer,con Phoebe al principio obviamente. Es por eso que no pude negarme a abrazarla,podía estar ebria y algo sudada pero no podía negarme.

Deje caer mis rodillas sobre la mullida cama,mi cuerpo automáticamente se sintió pesado al contacto de esa suavidad haciendo que me cayera encima de una almohada que cubrió completamente mi rostro el cual ya no estaba cubierto por mi gorro. Me acomode junto a Marcy dándole la espalda a lo cual ella me abrazo por el estómago,acercandome mas a su frio pero irónicamente cálido cuerpo grisáceo. Lo digo una y mil veces,si Phoebe me ve así me los arrancará con los dientes.

Los brazos de Marcy eran muy suaves,me daban sueño...mucho sueño.

_~Un par de horas mas tarde~_

Ya había recuperado mis energías,haciendo que me despertara de manera natural,aun en el agarre de Marcy.

_**-Hey Marcy,Marcy!-**_dije su nombre,lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se levantara

_**-Ay,cinco minutos mas**_-exclamó ella con el mismo tono cansado y desorientado de en un principio,ocultando su rostro entre mi cabello

_**-Bueno Marceline te dejare dormir entonces,tengo que ir a ver a la princesa flama**_-respondí con unos aires responsables mientras me intentaba salir de la cama,pero Marcy no se soltaba de mi

-_**En serio tienes que irte?**_-me preguntó con un tono de tristeza notable sin soltarse ni mirarme a la cara,con su rostro oculto entre su hermoso cabello-**_Casi nunca vienes a visitarme_**

**_-Viejo,te veo casi todos los días_**-le dije haciéndole entrar en razón

**_-Si pero siempre es en fiestas en donde ya estamos a tope,nunca podemos conversar bien_**

**_-Lo se tienes razón_**-digo,sintiéndome mal al ver la realidad-**_Mañana prometo venir a verte que tengo día libre,¿va?_**

**_-Esta bien_**-dijo ella y se soltó

Me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta,Marcy me acompañó en todo el tramo

-**_Te veo mañana_**-le dije mientras salía por la puerta

**_-Eso espero inútil-_**bromeó ella

**_-Solo ponte unos pantalones cuando salgas de tu casa!-_**le grite desde la distancia

-**_Si ni siquiera puedo salir de mi casa idiota!_**-grito ella desde su puerta

-**_Adiós Marceline!_**-le grite ignorando sus palabras,me divertían

Bueno,ya he terminado mis tareas de hoy,fui a cumplir la tarea diaria de Bubblegum,visite a mi hermano y mi cuñada,me divertí un poco con mi novia y pase tiempo de calidad con Marcy. Ahora tenia la noche libre y le prometí a alguien que estaría llamando a su puerta en este instante.

-_**Viernes!**_-grite el nombre del águila la cual llegó al instante

Viernes bajo su lomo denuevo,dejándome subir para luego elevarse rápidamente

-_**A casa de la princesa flama por favor-**_le pedí al ave amablemente,dándole unas palmaditas en su panza

No estaba seguro el como pero Viernes siempre entendía absolutamente todo lo que le decí vez estaba tan enojado con ella que le dije que terminaría en el horno para año nuevo...en la vida lo vuelvo hacer,me tomo por las piernas y se elevo hasta una altura mortal,dejándome caer,pensé que moriría ese mismo día pero la muy jodida solo quiso asustarme,de alguna manera,y sigo intentando descubrir cómo,apareció debajo mía y me tomo en el aire. Algún día descubriré el verdadero potencial de esta belleza. No por otro la llaman la Reina de las aves.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza las cosas que vi esta mañana,saber que posiblemente tendría que enfrentarme a un mito es aterrador,y mas por que se que no seria nada en contra suya,apenas salí vivo del Lich por cosa de la suerte pero...¿y si no la vuelvo a tener?,necesito ser mas fuerte pero cómo?,tan solo soy un simple humano,-un mono hiperdesarrollado-diría Bonnibel. De cualquier modo,aun con todo el reino contando con migo...tengo miedo.

-**_Que voy a hacer_**-exclamé viendo al infinito,sin humor ni sentimientos

De repente,todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse,mi cuerpo,sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas,y mi brazo,mi brazo derecho en donde estaba mi espada de hierva lo sentía estallar.

-_**¡No hoy no,por favor no!**_-grité,entre un alarido por el dolor

No podía centrarme,mi cuerpo se movía solo por culpa del dolor haciendo que en un movimiento brusco cayera del lomo de Viernes. Estaba jodido.

No podía hacer nada,tan solo esperar hasta que cayera y mi cuerpo se siembre en el suelo por la velocidad del impacto.

_**-¡Alesco parare!**_-grito una voz de repente

Por alguna razón el golpe jamás llegó,en vez de un duro suelo mi espalda fue amortiguada por algo que solo podría compararlo con almohadas por su suavidad pero no lo eran(¿seria muy conveniente no?),entre mis ultimas fuerzas mire hacia lo que fuera que me haya salvado la vida. Estaba en medio de un circulo de color rojo,hecho con una luz por la cual símbolos parecidos a espirales daban vueltas y brillaban alrededor del circulo. Era magia,un hechizo para ser mas específico.

Aquel hechizo no aguanto más,dejándome caer al suelo a una altura inofensiva

Respiraba con dificultad,mi espada estaba absorbiendo hasta la ultima gota de mi esencia de vida. Antes creía que la única maldición era que la espada estaría eternamente pegada a mi,fui un ingenuo al ignorar las advertencias de aquel mago. Cada cierto tiempo la espada toma conciencia propia,al estar hecha de hierva necesita alimento para sobrevivir,y yo era el único alimento que tenía. Esa era mi maldición,la cual ahora me estaba matando.

Con la poca visión que tenía pude observar como alguien se acercaba hacia mi,tal vez me ayude,o tal vez me mate,no lo se,porqué antes de que pudiera verlo...dejé de respirar.

* * *

**_Hola! xD_**

**_Este es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura,la verdad no soy nuevo aqui en fanfiction,ya he escrito mas cosas,mayormente de Grojband, que si gustan pueden en mi perfil(si quieren xD),es por eso que siendo cinsero estoy algo nervioso,me siento como un novato como cuando inicie._**

**_Pero bueno,me gustaria mucho saber que pensaron del fic n.n_**

**_Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches_**

**_PD-Veran esto mucho jajajjaa_**


End file.
